Just Another Elevator Confession
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: What happens when two overly-hormonal teen-age gay guys (that have feelings for each other) are stuck in a confined space together? It's not the conventional place to confess your undying love for one another, but whatever works. [HiJack]


Hiccup and Jack are riding in an elevator going down from their shared apartment, when the elevator stops. Now, what happens when two overly-hormonal teen-age gay guys are stuck in a confined space together? To make things worse (or better, depending on how you look at it) they may or may not have feelings for each other. Well, it might not be the most romantic place to confess your feelings, but it works...sort of.

...

"Hey, Hiccup?" Jack sits on one side of the elevator, his legs outstretched in front of him. Hiccup sits opposite of him, doing the same. Due to the space being so small, legs becoming tangled are inevitable, and not fully unwanted by either party.

"No Jack, I do not have any food. Quit asking." Hiccup turns slightly to look at Jack better.

"Shut up, that wasn't what I was gonna ask." the white-haired teen grumbles.

Silence.

"Well?" Hiccup prompts. Jack just stares back at him.

"What?"

"Jack, what were you going to ask!" the brunette shouts. A small smile tugs at Jacks lips for a moment.

"Oh...nothing."

"Jack." Hiccup warns.

"Hmm?"

"What were you going to ask?"

"Just forget about it." Jack says with a full blown smile on his face. Hiccup huffs a little before going back to staring at Jack.

More silence.

...

"Hiiiiccccuuuuuppp." Jack whines, popping the 'p' sound at the end.

Said teen rolls his eyes and ignores him.

"Cooooommmmeee oooooonnnn, 'M booorrreddd." more whining, more eye-rolling.

"Jack, no one here cares." Hiccup responds finally. Jack lets out another whine and glares at him.

"We're the only ones stuck in here."

"Exactly Jack."

...

"It's been like, forever! When are we getting out of here?"

"It's been 40 minutes Jack, calm down."

"Exactly, that's like, FOREVVVERRRR"

...

"Hiiiicccuppp!"

"Jack shut up."

"But Hiccy! I have a question!"

"I swear to the gods, if you ask if I have food one more time..."

"...nevermind..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

...

Jack glances over at the brunette to find the other staring at him. They both flush and look away quickly. Then Jack decides to speak.

"Hey Hic?"

"What, Jack." Hiccup tries to keep the exasperation from his voice, but fails miserably.

"You...wanna make out?" Jack asks quietly. Hiccup's face goes crimson and he blinks twice.

"Uh...what?"

"Well, I just figure, you're hot. I'm hot. So why not make it happen?" Jack explains, his face a deep red. As he finishes, he moves closer to Hiccup. The latter still flushing brightly.

"I'm not...hot..." Hiccup mumbles, looking away and unconsciously moving closer to Jack as well.

"I think you are." another couple inches closer.

"'M not..." a couple more.

"Hey Hiccup?" Jack whispers, mere centimeters away from the others face. If Hiccup would just...

"Hmm?" their lips meet as he turns his head. His eyes close, and he moves so he's straddling Jack. With one hand in Jacks wild pure-white hair, and the other on his shoulder to steady himself, Hiccup smiles into the kiss.

But hey, like every moment like this, air is needed in order to not die, so they break apart. Their faces flushed, and panting for breath.

Silence.

Until.

"Hi." Jack prompts, smiling a little when Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Hi, Jack." Hiccup mumbles back, before kissing his idiot best friend again.

...

"Jack?" Hiccup moves away from Jacks lips for a moment to speak, but he's still close enough that he can see his own reflection in Jack's clear blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What does this make us?"

"What?" the white haired teen asks, confused and just a little bit agitated that the kiss is over.

"What does this," here he motions between the two of them. "make us?"

A moment of silence, and then Jack starts laughing. Hiccup panics inwardly and almost falls off the laughing idiots lap.

"What, what do you think this makes us?" he asks finally, not completely calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Uh...not to sound stupid, but doesn't this mean we're dating?" Hiccup winces slightly, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Why, how rude. You haven't even taken me on a proper date yet!"

"Hey! _YOU'RE _the one that wanted to make out!"

"Hmm...true true. I guess I should be _I_ that takes _you _out on a proper date."

"Damn right." Hiccup huffs indigently. His taller boyfriend chuckles lightly and pulls him back into a loving embrace.

...

"Hey Jack?" the brunette tugs on Jack's shirt nervously. He moves a little bit so that he's no longer straddling him, but sitting next to him instead.

"What's up?"

"I know this is sudden...and maybe just a little bit stupid..."

"Spit it out already!"

Hiccup lets go of Jack's shirt and looks down.

"I think I'm in love with you. And have been since the day we met."

"Hiccup, we met back in the 5th grade." Jack says with a smile, tilting Hiccups face up so that the brunette is forced to look at him.

"Yeah...I-I know."

"Hiccup, I fell for you the day you fell _on_ me."

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"That was the same day you jackass."

"Hey, that's Mr. Jackass to you, mister."

"Whatever." Hiccup leans in the few centimeters and smiles when their lips met.

...

"Hiccup?"

"What."

"I think I'm in love with you too, dork."

...

**TADA! HIJACK**

**DID YOU CATCH THAT LITTLE BIT IN THERE!? THE PART WITH THE HIJACK. GET IT? HI, JACK? HAHAH**

**IM SO FUNNY**

**No, I'm really not. **

**Sorry it's mostly dialog, I'm not very good at scenes like this. But I thought it was cute, and I thought I would take a brake from Homestuck, so I wrote this.**

**What'd you think?**


End file.
